Wherever love takes us
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: Stella finds love, and her life seems to turn out perfect. But fate leaves her in a situation like Macs after 9/11. She desperately needs his support. Someday she'll realize he's all she will ever need. What will fate throw at them? Decades with our CSIs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everybody, I know I've got a gazillion stories running here, but this one is very special to me and I couldn't wait any longer with uploading it. My other stories are unfortunately dead, for the time being, as I have absolutely no ideas for them. I'm so sorry.**

**This story is a rewrite of a story I posted on almost a year ago. About life through it twists and twirls for all the CSI's, but mainly Mac and Stella. For all you Smacked fans, I can already now reveal that it will eventually turn out to be Smacked, you just have to be patient. **

**  
This story is very special to me, because the original story was the first fanfic I ever uploaded. I've changed a lot of details, but if you look closely, you will see that the plots are a lot alike. (The story on was never finished, and This one will last for a while too.)**

**I hope you will enjoy. Hugs Haruko.**

Chapter 1:

Don could only watch as Stella paced back on forth just outside the ER. Anxious tears treathening to run down her cheeks every second.

In a desperate attempt to make her calm down, he held his hands on her upperarms. Even though her back was turned towards him, he knew that it wasn't preventing the tears from falling. Her shoulders shivered slightly.

"Come here." He said, leading her to a nearby couch, made her sit down. "You know this might take several hours." He started. "We cant have you wearing yourself down."

She made a noise, that was probably supposed to sound like a laugh. As she rested her chin on her closed fist.

"It's just… I don't know, a chock." She sighed. "In my twisted mind, he's untouchable. So much have happened, and all he's ever got is scratches."

"Everybody can get hurt. But he'll pull through. He's strong." Don continued, rubbing her back.

---o---

"Coffee?" A man asked, a kind, but compassionate look on his face.

"No thank you." Stella said as she shot another glance at the baby blue doors leading to the ER.

"You're here with Detective Taylor?" He asked, she nodded. "How do you know?"

"I saw him come in." he said, sitting down next to her. "I'm dr. William Hansen." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Stella Bonasera." She said, taking a deep breath. Trying to stay calm, and not break down in front of the doctor.

"Do you.. know anything?" She asked hopefully. But he shook his head. "No, I'm a pediatrician."

"Oh… I see." She said, a shy, polite smile on her face, but it quickly faded, a tear started to run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I know what you're going through…" He started, Stella looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"My wife died 2 years ago, after hours of surgery." He admitted, Stella blushed slightly, by the confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry… But Mac and I aren't together, he's my best friend." She explained, Dr. Hansen nodded in understanding.

"Oh Alright. I just figured by your reaction when he came in."

---o---

Stella woke up to discover a blanket covering her body, she had fallen asleep in the waiting room, still not knowing about Macs condition.

"Detective Bonasera." Dr. Hansen approached her, sat down next to her in the couch as she sat up.

"I just spoke with Detective Taylors doctor. They removed the bullet succesfully, but he isn't out of the woods yet." He explained. Stella nodded in understanding, but couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek.

"I wish I could promise you he'd make it." He said, noticing another tear running down her cheek.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gave her a gentle squeeze. To comfort her, and it worked.

"Thank you dr. Hansen." She said, he smiled. "William."

"William then." She agreed.

---o---

"How are you feeling?" William asked concerned as Stella sat still in the couch, staring blindly out in the air, her knees drawn to her chest.

"Numb." She simply said. She had been there for so long. The emotions, the anxiety had washed off, somehow. And she didn't feel a thing. She hadn't slept much and her senses felt drugged.

"I've just been in the ICU. He's going to be fine. But he will need a lot of physical therapy." He explained, and suddenly Stellas feelings came flushing back over her. Happiness, relief, sadness that this had happened. And a penetrating desire to see her best friend, with her own eyes.

"Can I see him?" She asked vaguely. William nodded. "Just for a short while. He's conscious, but sedated, so he's probably very tired."

"Thank you so much." She said, hugging him quickly without thinking about it.

"This way." He continued kindly as he lead her down the hallway to the ICU. And to Macs room.

The minute she saw him, she rushed to his bedside. Took his hand in hers by pure reflex. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She sighed and looked into his tired bluish eyes.

"Yea, it was my choice to get shot." He wheezed sarcastically. A hint of a spark in his eye.

"You know as well as I do that that bullet was meant for me." She said seriously, still chocked by the fact that for the second time, someone had thrown themselves in the line of a bullet to save her. And Mac? He wouldn't know how much it would hurt her to lose him.

He squeezed her hand gently, "Couldn't let that happen." He said matter of factly, stroked the soft skin on her hand with his thumb. "Friends like you are rare Stel. I wasn't about to let that go."

"So you thought risking your life was better..." She mumbled, still trying to realise what the hell was going on here. "Men." She sighed defeatist. "If you weren't already shot I would personally see to you'd be in more pain that you could ever imagine." She threatened. He nodded vaguely.

"Just don't ever do this to me again." She repeated sadly, fighting to hold back a tear by the sight of her best friend, her strong marine, so pale and fragile like this. All because of her. "Sleep Mac. You gotta get well soon." She said, stroking his cheek for a second before she turned to leave. Leaving a joking "I meant what I said... A lot of pain." hanging in the air as she left.

---o---

"'Morning Mac." Stella said happily as she entered his office, it was his first day back at work, and by the looks of it, he had been there for a while before she'd arrived at work.

"Goodmorning." He mumbled as he looked at his computer screen with a confused look on his face. "Do you happen to know why the game Tetris suddenly appeared on my computer?" He asked with a smile.

"Not a clue." She lied obviously. As she sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "Good to have you back boss." She said with a mocking tone in her voice, but still very sincere.

"Thank you.." He said casually. "Why are you in here?" He continued, to which she replied with a confused look.

"So you haven't seen the gift on your desk yet." He hinted. "I didn't check the tag, but it looks like you've got an admirer."

"I do?" She asked, not being very discrete about her surprise. Or anticipation either.

"You're gonna tell me who it's from right?" He asked, she laughed as she got up. "I'm gonna..." She started, pointing towards her office, a blush creeping up on her.

"You do that." Mac agreed as he, with a smile and a shake of his head, decided to enjoy a quick game of tetris. It was kind'a addicting.

Stella on the other hand, went to her office were Danny was sitting by his own desk, looking at Stella, obviously waiting for her to notice the gift.

"Who is it?" He asked the minute Stella had walked through the door. But she just ignored her colleagues curiosity as she looked at the card attached to the neatly wrapped gift.

_I hope you have a sweet tooth._

_William._

Stella smiled by herself and opened the gift, that contained a box of expensive toffee.

"I take it by the look on your face that it's not another dead rat." Danny commented with a grin as he knowingly asked if it was her doctor friend.

"You know, you're annoyingly observant today." She simply said as she put the toffee and the wrapping in her drawer, but tugged the card into her pocket.

"So it is him?" He continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Stella tried to change the subject.

"Yea, it is. And to assure you, I checked his record, he is not a serial killer nor is he married." She replied cockily before she left the office to avoid any further questions.

---o---

"Look at you.." Lindsay said with a smile as Stella walked smiling into the office, her phone in her hand, rereading a message she had received almost an hour earlier.

"What?" She asked innocently as she quickly tugged her phone back into her pocket and sat down by her desk, instantly hiding behind her casefiles and her computer.

"Good date?" Lindsay continued curiously, nothing casual about her interrogation.

"It was alright..." Stella excused, not really wanting to reveal that she'd had a great time with a guy. She hadn't fallen for a guy in a long time. And now she was just lost. It was so weird, and dangerous.

"So your blushing is a flu?" Lindsay mocked. "You going to see him again?"

Stella looked at her calender, laying in front of her on her desk. With that evenings note: William, 7pm. A smile spread on her face and she realised it would be impossibly to hide anything from Lindsay.

"Yea." She simply said. "He's picking me up at 7." She said, suddenly recalling the feeling of when she was a teenager going on her first real date.

"An official date. Wow." Lindsay said with the hint of a mocking in her tone as she continued asking Stella questions, that were only absently responded to with quick nods.

"You're not listening are you?" Lindsay suddenly asked, lightly insulted as she realised that Stella was far away.

"Not at all." Stella sighed as she got up to go see Mac, at least he wouldn't question her about her date. But maybe that was because he already knew much more about it than Lindsay. Since he'd been the one to give Stella the last nudge to accept Williams invitation.

---o---

"Well this is boring." William said as a slight blush crept up on him. Quiet, but very romantic restaurant. Not the best place when they actually felt like talking to each other.

"No come on I actually... Yea. It kind'a is?" Stella admitted, smiling shyly. William smiled too, but very insecure.

"Maybe we should get outta here?" He suggested, his brown eyes sparkling. "Go to my place, I make a killer Spaghetti bolognaise?"

Stella felt a lump start to form in her throat, this guy was perfect, but it was kind'a soon to go to his place. "I.. Listen.." She started but he stopped her quickly. "No strings attached, just dinner, okay?"

Despite her doubts, she melted at that point, and instantly agreed. "I'd like that, But Elisabeth?"

"She's by her grandparents.. Don't worry. You wont have to deal with a jealous 3-yearold just yet." He mocked as he paid for the wine they had had already.

"Ladies first." He commented as he lead her out of the restaurant. "Just so I know for another time, what wont be boring?"

"You'll just have to try for yourself." She mocked with a spark in her eye as she walked with him to his car.

---o---

"Look at that rain..." William said quietly, looking through the window. For the past 30 minutes they'd been sitting in the big window in his livingroom. Looking at the city, while talking about pretty much everything.

"I think it's got something to it. The rain and the lights, I think it's beautiful." Stella said with a dreaming look on her face as she followed a raindrops path down the window.

"Still, you'll be soaked to the bone before you get a cap. Let me give you a ride home?" He suggested, Stella froze, The thought of already letting him learn where she lived, was nothing short of terrifying. She still remembered clearly what had happened when Frankie had permitted himself entrance to her place.

"No it's alright. I'll just get a cap." She excused as she got up, walked hesitantly towards the exit. Subconsciously expecting something bad to happen.

"It's no problem-really." He continued persistent. Without knowing it, scaring her. "I'll take a cap." She hissed, instantly regretted it, but slipped out of the apartment, without her coat, only with her purse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I had to catch up on some schoolwork. But now I'm back with chapter 2 of my story. I'm sorry it's kind'a short, but I wanted to give y'all something, so that you would know I haven't given up on it.**

**Enjoy. Haruko.**

Chapter 2:

Stella was laying on her back on her bed, staring at her ceiling fan that spun slowly with a low humming, that usually calmed her, but she felt bad for pushing William away like that. He was a great guy, and he was just being nice.

But the bottom line was that he was a guy, and that alone was a scary thought, because she hadn't let any guy in since Frankie. No one, except the guys that she already trusted.

She looked at her phone, considering to call him, but it was in the middle of the night. The only person in the world she'd call at this time of the night was Mac, and only when something was really really wrong.

Instead she rolled over on her side and drew the covers over her head, to keep out the thoughts and fears. And just try to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, even though the covers provided her with much needed comfort and warmth, the thoughts still got through to her. And raced in her mind.

All blaming herself for being so stubborn, but also, for being so scared and cautious, it had been 4 years now, and she still couldn't look a guy in the eyes, without being afraid. Why couldn't she just push it away, just like all the other bad things that had happened in her life. She had plenty of bad memories stored so far in the back that she sometimes forgot they were even there.

She knew it wouldn't go away without working on it, but it just seemed far too risky to go hunting after this guy, when he could easily end up hurting her. He just didn't seem like a guy that would do that.

Frankie hadn't either, but he had been far more aggressive in his way to flirt with her. William was just, insecure, but sweet and in no way embarrassing or stupid. He really was adorable. And could she be blamed, that she was falling for this guy?

He had all those great qualities, despite his wives death, he stepped up to the plate and took care of their 1 year-old daughter. Now 3 year-old. He was protective, and he took care of her while she had no idea whether Mac would make it or not. He was an amazing candidate for the perfect boyfriend.

---o---

Rushing down one hospital ward after another, Stella hoped to find William and talk to him, all within her short lunchbreak. She needed to explain why she had acted so defensively the night before.

After a while, she heard children laughing, and a little girl was standing not far from her, all lone in a corner, crying. Stella instantly went to her. Placed her hand insecurely on her little shoulder.

"Hi Sweetheart." She started, making the little girl look at her, with a sad look on her face, and shy, teary eyes. "What's your name?"

"Elisabeth." The little girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm Stella." Stella said. "What's wrong?"

"Cant find daddy." Elisabeth sobbed, looking down the hallway, probably the direction her dad went. Before looking back at Stella, big brown orbs, sparkling in the light.

"What's your dads name?" Stella asked, already suspecting that this little girl was the infamous jealous 3 year-old William was talking about.

"Will."She said, Stella smiled and took the little girls hand. "Come here, I'll help you find him."

After walking a little while, Stella spotted William in the other end of the childrens ward waiting room.

"Daddy!" Elisabeth squealed and jumped easily across her room her short legs carrying her incredibly fast.

"Hi baby. I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry." He said, Elisabeth whispered something and pointed in Stellas direction. William turned her head, and looked at Stella, who raised a hand and waved as she flashed a shy smile.

---o---

"I'm sorry I growled at you last night." Stella said quietly, looking at William, who instantly shook his head, a gesture trying to tell her she didn't have to apologize.

"You deserve an explanation, and you'll probably need to know this." She continued, trying to stay calm as she told her way through the nightmare she had been through with Frankie, fighting off every time William said that she didn't have to tell him.

Stella looked towards Elisabeth who was playing in the corner. Humming and laughing by herself, a very adorable little girl.

"I'm not very good at trusting men at first, and because my ex-boyfriend broke into my apartment, I'm not so comfortable showing people where I live, before I know them." She explained, William nodded understanding. "I wont pressure you into anything. But I cant pretend that I'm not falling for you." He said, making her blush ever so slightly.

"Let's try this whole date thing again?" Stella suggested, William nodded. "I know this probably isn't what you have in mind. But next saturday there's a fundraiser for the childrens ward of the hospital. It's a costume party, and Elisabeth is coming. But, would you like to join us?"

---o---

"What do you think?" Stella asked an spun around a few times in the dim light from the few lights still on in the lab. One being in Macs office as usual.

"Costume party?" He asked, she nodded with her trademark smile splitting her face.

"Alice in wonderland, Elisabeth will be Alice, William that crazy tea-guy with the funny hat. And I.." She started but Mac smiled and cut her off. "Queen of hearts, I get it."

"What's gotten you all grumpy?" She asked concerned, as she noticed the look on Macs face. He shrugged and excused it with the late hour. Even though she knew he'd been at work a lot later.

In fact, it was only 6pm, and most of the employees had just gone home. That being the only reason Stella would change to her costume here.

"What is it?" She continued, sitting on the edge of his desk, despite the fact that her relatively large dress didn't really allow it.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" He tried, but she could tell by the look in his eyes, that there was something bothering him.

"Mac. You can talk to me." She persisted, well-knowing that she was going to be a little late.

"It's just..." He started insecurely. "I'm worried about you. Since Frankie..." He sighed sadly. Like he felt it was his fault that it had happened. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Mac... Not all guys are like Frankie." She said, a little surprised by herself, she was still insecure about this, but she couldn't stay in her shell forever.

"No, but then Drew.. And, I guess that was my fault." He said, turning his back to her for a second.

"Stop. It wasn't your fault Mac. I realize that I haven't been very lucky with guys in the past, but I gotta give William the benefit of the doubt. He's amazing Mac." She said, a far off dreaming look in her eyes as she thought about the guy, she might just develop a relationship with.

"I'm sure he is. Just don't go and get yourself hurt okay?" he said, a smile on his face. Even though the concern were still visible in his eyes.

"I'll do my very best." She said as she leaned in and kissed Macs cheek caringly. "Thanks for thinking about me."

---o---

"This is a great idea." Stella said with a smile as she looked around at the many children and their parents. And in between, doctors and other officials to make this fundraiser raise money.

"Daddy, I go play with Nellie?" Elisabeth asked as she spotted one of her friends a little away from them.

"Of course honey, but don't go too far away." William said kindly, as he hugged his daughter before she ran off. Never out of sight.

"Want a coke?" He asked with a smile on his face, since this was a childrens event, there was no alcohol. Not that she minded.

"Sure, thank you." She said, blushing childishly as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

---o---

"Ssch, Elisabeth. Be quiet okay?" Stella said as she held the little girl close, after having shown the girl to the toilet, a series of shots and screams had kept them from going back to the room where the event was being held.

In stead they were hiding in a toilet booth, their feet drawn up, hoping that no one would come to see if there were anyone there.

"What happening?" Elisabeth asked anxiously, looking at Stella with her scared brown deer eyes.

"I don't know. But we have to be really really quiet okay?" Stella asked, stroked the girls wavy brown hair.

After having been sitting in the booth for close to ten minutes Stella told Elisabeth to stay where she was as Stella tiptoed out into the hallway outside the toilets, to see if there were clear. Right now there luckily were.

She walked back to Elisabeth and picket her up, even though she was getting too old to be carried around. But if they were to make a run for it. They had to hurry.

Stella rushed down the hallway, away from the ballroom. Hoping that there would be a back door or a window nearby they could get out of.

She heard sirens and knew that her colleagues were outside, if she could get Elisabeth out there, the little girl wouldn't have to be afraid.

Even though Stella felt awful for having to leave William behind, she knew he would want his daughter to get out safe, as soon as possible, whatever was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I've spent most of my day on it. Aside from homework of course. I'm trying to get a chapter of Peanutbutter and Jelly up for you tomorrow. But I'll have to wait and see how much homework I get.**

*** hugs * Haruko.**

Chapter 3:

"How many gunmen?" Mac asked, Don sent him one of his usual looks as he replied that he wasn't sure, but at least 3.

"And hostages?" He continued, thinking more about Stella, who was on a date in there. Probably not the best date in history. Not that he cared much, right now, he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

"More than we can count so far. There were supposed to be about 100 guests. As far as we know, 2 are hurt." Don stated, the look on Macs face made him continue. "We don't know if it's her Mac."

"Anything about Stella?" Danny asked as he joined them. Don shook his head before Mac could even open his mouth to answer.

"Do we know what they want?" Mac continued officially, trying to keep his mind of his best friend. She had an insane record of getting in to trouble, but it never seemed to be her own fault.

"They haven't made contact. But we're trying to contact them now." Don explained, looking at his notepad but it was obnoxiously blank. Only a few words were scrabbled down on the white paper.

"Detective Flack. We have movement around the back." A detective called, both Mac, Danny and Don rushed towards him instantly.

Don and Danny stopped with almost identical amused grins on their faces as Stella came rushing towards them, in her costume, and holding a little girl.

Mac reached her instantly, asked her if she was okay. She just nodded and glared at Don and Danny, with a look that could kill.

"Stella where daddy?" The little girl asked, Stella stroked the girls hair and said that he was still inside.

-o-

"Thanks Hawkes." Stella said as she closed her crimescene coat. Hawkes had brought a crimescene suit for her to change into instead of the costume. Not that she was going to work much. She had to look after little Elisabeth.

"Your boyfriend still in there?" Hawkes asked curiously, and unusually direct. Stella blushed slightly as she calmly said that he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Stella?" Mac asked as he saw she had changed and were headed back to them. Elisabeth showed up from behind him. After about 10 minutes, Stella had managed to convince the little girl that Mac could look after her for a little while.

"Hi Elisabeth." Stella said as the little 3 year old walked those two steps from Mac, to her.

"There's still nothing new." He explained, "They haven't made any demands yet. Don and his team tried to make contact, but no one reacted." He continued, placed his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine." He said with a comforting look in his eyes.

"I am gonna... Take Elisabeth to get something to eat." She said, refusing to even think about what could come out of this.

"I'll call you when I know something." Mac said, as Stella took Elisabeths hand, asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat.

The little girl nodded eagerly. Completely unknowing of the situation her dad was in right now. Stella didn't really want to think about it. It was a weird situation. He was only her date, and a flirt. That was all he officially was. But she had fallen for him. And she wanted to do something about it.

-o-

Stella sat quietly in the back of Dons car, Elisabeth sound asleep, her head resting on Stellas lap. Stella fiddled calmly with the girls wavy hair, she was an adorable little girl. And Stella really did envy William, for having such a wonderful daughter.

Elisabeth mumbled something in her sleep. Pulled Stellas coat a little tighter around herself. It was a little cold in the car. Stella was freezing slightly as well.

"Stella... Nothing seems to happen, try to get some rest too." Mac said, as he had opened the car door and looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I probably should... I just. I have to look after Elisabeth." She continued persistent, Mac smiled slightly. "Rest Stella." He simply said before he walked away. Closing the car door after him.

Stella laid down on the back seat, lifting the little girl up to lay on her stomach, in stead of resting on her lap.

Elisabeth once again mumbled something, but didn't seem to wake up by the movement.

-o-

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Stella heard Hawkes ask vaguely, she hadn't really woken up yet, and didn't bother to open her eyes and see what was going on.

"Taking a picture for that William guy." Danny commented smartly, making Stella react and look at them. Elisabeth was still asleep on her belly.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked wearily as she sat up, holding Elisabeth.

"A couple of hours." Hawkes said, "Mac wants to speak to you."

"Keep an eye on her?" Stella asked as she crawled out of the car, and carefully left Elisabeth sleeping on the seats. Closing the door behind her, Hawkes nodded, and stayed by the car.

She walked towards Mac who was standing nearby, with his back turned towards her. He was standing near a streetlight, which was the only reason why she could see it was him. In the 2am darkness, it was hard to see what was going on around her.

"'Morning." He commented as she walked up next to him. Smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"2 hostages got out. A third died in the attempt." He started, but quickly let her know that as far as they knew, William was still in there.

"What did they know?" She asked, looking towards Dons car, where Hawkes were hanging around outside. Just like she'd asked him to.

"Not much. As we suspected, there are 3 gunmen. They're very focused on the higher level of hospital representatives. And of course the government representatives that showed up for the fundraiser." He explained. "They haven't officially made any demands, but it appears that what they want is out of our hands."

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously, she had never heard Mac use the term out of our hands before. And it scared her pretty badly.

"It's most likely a terrorism stunt, to get attention about something. There are several other situations like this one, playing off right now. Private dinner between some government officials in DC. School play, starring the, mayors youngest daughter in San Francisco. Etc." He said, looking at her with a look that she for once couldn't bear. It was the look he used to give families of murder victims, The 'I'm sorry' look. She did it too, she knew that, but she hated when it was directed to her.

"Great..." She sighed ironically. Running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Where's your coat?" Mac asked, smiling as she explained that Elisabeth was using it as a blanket.

"Take her home, so she can get a good nights sleep. And yourself too." He said calmly. Stella shook her head. "You know, just because she's the daughter of a guy I was on a date with, doesn't mean I can take her home."

"I'll explain it to William if he comes out before you're back here in the morning." He said. Stella nodded. Thanked him before she remembered that she didn't have a car.

"Here. Don't wreck it." Mac said, even before she'd opened her mouth to say that her car was at home.

-o-

"What is their point?" Stella asked frustrated as her and little Elisabeth arrived back at the scene after 6 hours. Making it early morning, but still no changes.

"They made contact a few hours ago. They want the president to draw the first men out of Iraq ASAP." Don explained yawning.

"So that's why this place is even worse than last night.." She mumbled. "What's our chance of getting the hostages out alive?" She asked nervously.

"I can say that we spent our morning thanking god you got out of there." Don said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're pretty worried huh?"

"Aside from the fact that William has a daughter. I..." She started, Don smiled at her sudden loss of words, which even she knew was rare. "It's the first time since Frankie, I've fallen for a guy. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Listen Stel. We're already getting a team ready to go in. If there's no progress in a couple of hours. We're going in." He assured, making Stella shrug.

"Stella? Daddy soon come out?" Elisabeth asked curiously, halfway hiding from Don, behind Stellas legs. Even though she didn't know Stella that well either, she probably preferred to be by someone she knew, at least a little.

"You remember Don?" Stella asked, Elisabeth nodded, as Stella continued. "Him and his buddies, are going to do their best to get him out soon, okay?"

"Okay." Elisabeth said shyly, Don chuckled shortly, and commented that Stella seemed to be approved by her dates family.

-o-

"_Earlier today, the 4 national hostage situations were resolved. Starting in New York city, with an extraordinary effort from the NYPD..." _The speaker on TV said. Stella was a little preoccupied though.

Physically, she was sitting in Williams couch, her lips so close to his, that his breath tingled on her skin. Mentally, she was flying so far above everything, that she doubted she would fall down ever again.

She pressed her lips against his, hungrily taking in every sensation the closeness of their bodies gave her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he wouldn't move. Not that she suspected he wanted to, as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

As they deepened the kiss, and their tongues each explored the other mouth, her fingers tangled in his hair. She released a pleased moan as his hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, soon to the bare skin on her back.

Goosebumps formed on her skin by his touch, his hands were soft, but strong, as he held on to her while she pushed him down on his back.

Their bodies couldn't possibly get any closer, as Stella's leg traveled in between his, and she felt her heart pound so hard in her chest.

Only breaking off the kiss for air, Stella smiled as she looked into Williams chestnut eyes. She'd found the perfect here. She wasn't going to let that go.

Groaning as the quiet buzzing of a phone reached his ears, William apologized and reached for his phone on the coffee table.

"Work." He said annoyed, Stella sighed, reluctantly sat up, after asking whether or not they could just drown his phone in the lukewarm coffee, left on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I think we've established that Stella and William have something. After the first part of this chapter. I will jump forward in time, because, face it, it is supposed to **_**become**_** a Smacked fic. Not yet, and not in the next chapters either. But at some point. Be patient.**

**Anyhow, I hope you can bear with my overdone tendency of angsty parts in my fics, but Hell, that's just me.**

Chapter 4:

"Look at her." Danny said, well aware that Stella could easily hear him, even though she was on the phone. With William. A conversation that so far had lasted the first 2/3 of her lunch break, and didn't seem to near an end.

"I bet." She commented with a mischievous smile on her face. Making Danny wonder what William had said.

"I think someone's got a hot date." Danny continued to Hawkes, who tried to ignore him. But decided to let Danny play his game. Stella hadn't had a lot of dates, so the rare occasions, were worth catching on to.

"Nah.. He's gotta try harder.." Hawkes continued as Stella sarcastically said that she didn't think so. Despite the fact that no one besides Stella knew what she was actually talking about. Hawkes and Danny managed to have fun mocking her anyhow.

"Yea, they are kind'a annoying. But after working with them for a while, you kind'a get used to it." Stella explained. Hawkes and Danny laughed as she continued her conversation, for another 10 minutes.

"So, when ya gonna see him again?" Danny asked curiously, Stella ignored him, making Hawkes comment that they'd probably gotten more info if they hadn't spent their time mocking her.

"See. Always the brainy one." Stella commented as she got up and quickly left the office.

-o-

_5 months later..._

"I'll go home... Get some some sleep. Then I wont sleep the entire weekend." Stella said, trying to suppress a yawn. Her and William were going to Boston for the weekend. William had to speak at some medical convention Friday night. Then they would have all Saturday and Sunday to them selves.

It had been planned for a couple of weeks now, but her latest case had come pretty close to ruining those plans. She had just finished her last report a few minutes earlier. And Mac had volunteered to finish up the rest. And of course sent her home to sleep.

"Sounds good." William said, also sounding pretty tired. He'd taken a few extra shifts on the hospital the last time, to make up for a lot of sick days when his wife died. "I'm looking forwards to really spending time with you."

"I'd better get home.. Mac'll be standing in the door, tapping his foot until he has confirmed that I am absolutely outta here." She said with a mocking look towards Mac who had appeared in the door. Probably just to say goodnight.

"I've never heard of bosses that impatiently sent their employees home before." William joked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They said their 'I love you's before she hung up, and quickly told Mac that she was on her way.

-o-

Mac cursed at himself for sending her home, for the second time now, he had sent her home, and something awful had happened.

The racket around him made it even harder to think clearly, he could only hope, as the dialing tone went on, that she hadn't gone home, but gone to Williams instead.

"William Hansen?" Stella's boyfriend asked as he answered the phone. Mac felt his stomach tie knots on itself. How was he going to say this? What if she wasn't there? What if she was hurt?

"William, it's Mac Taylor." He introduced himself, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk as William nervously asked if everything was alright.

"By any chance, Is Stella with you?" Mac asked hopefully. Knowing that she had spent almost every wake minute with William since she met him. It kind'a bugged Mac, he wasn't the one she talked to anymore. Everything had changed between them, so suddenly. Sometimes he feared he was losing her.

"No.. She went home as far as I know. What's going on?" William asked but Mac was far too busy trying to catch the attention from one of the firemen who was about to head back inside.

"There might still be someone in there. Apartment 5D!" He shouted, the fireman approached him, and explained that they had just been able to reach that floor. But with any luck they'd be able to get everyone out.

"Tell me what's happening?!" William asked anxiously, Mac took a deep breath. "Her building is on fire. They haven't found her yet."

"I'm on my way." William said, but Mac told him to wait as a fireman came rushing towards an ambulance not far from Mac. With Stella in his arms. She seemed fairly alright, but she wasn't conscious. She was just hanging there.

"They found her, but she's unconscious. Meet us at the hospital." Mac instructed quickly, before jumping into the ambulance with Stella.

-o-

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room, Mac waited for news about his partner, William hadn't arrived yet. So he couldn't have been waiting for long. Even though it felt like ages.

Despite the fact that Stella would probably want to have William there. A part of Mac wished that he would just stay away. It was weird, not to be the one trying to protect her. It felt wrong that she had someone else to confide in. In stead of him.

After almost 12 years, of friendship. He feared he was about to lose his best friend. But she was an adult, she made her own decisions. And the fact that she was happy, was the only thing that stopped him, from talking to her, about it. From telling her that he wanted to be the one she trusted, not William.

He felt awful about his jealousy right now, he didn't know if she was going to be alright, and the only thing he could think about, was the fact that after she met William. Mac and Stella's friendship seemed to have been paused.

Maybe, it was just his way of seeing it, maybe everything was as it used to be, but he just couldn't see, because he was so blinded by missing being the one to look out for her.

His thoughts were temporarily disturbed, as William arrived, an anxious look on his face. Little Elisabeth yawned, looked very confused as she climbed into a chair as William went to talk to Mac.

"Will she be alright?" He asked the minute he was within hearing range.

"I don't know. The fire hadn't reached her apartment, but the firefighters says it was heavy with smoke." Mac explained quietly. Smoke inhalation and CO-poisoning were the cause of 60-80% of all fire deaths. He could only pray that Stella wouldn't become a part of that statistic.

"CO-poisoning?" William asked, suddenly turning into professional mode.

"Her doctor hasn't been here yet. I just know what the fireman that pulled her out said." Mac continued, trying not to sound too worried.

"Oh god..." William sighed, walking back to the chair where his daughter had made herself comfortable.

-o-

Mac sat 2 chairs away from William and Elisabeth, wondering why he couldn't stop being so mad at him. He hadn't done anything, but making Stella happy. For the first time in a long long time, she was really happy.

He kept looking towards the door to the ER, waiting for her doctor to come out with a smile and tell them that everything was as it should be.

"Mac!" Don said, rushing down the hallway, towards him, a concerned look on his face. Mac prepared himself to tell another person that there was nothing new.

"How is she?" Don asked, sighed sadly as Mac explained that they didn't know.

"They've confirmed it's arson. They don't know who yet, but they're working on it. Other than that. The building is so badly damaged by the fire that they're most likely going to tear it down and build new..." Don explained, Mac nodded. Mentioning that he thought they might do that.

"How are you holdin' up?" Don asked. Mac shrugged. "I'm worried about her." He admitted. "Looks like he is too." Don continued, Mac looked over his shoulder. Not really willing to admit that William had every right to be here, and be worried.

-o-

"It was a very mild case of CO-poisoning, she was lucky. She's going to be just fine." Stellas doctor said. Mac sighed in relief. The same did William. They both thanked the doctor. But Mac was fastest to ask if they could see her.

"She's tired, and confused. But a little while." The doctor said, leaving Mac and William to figure out who to see her first.

"You should go see her." William said, even before Mac could open his mouth. "You've been friends for so long."

"I.." Mac started but William stopped him. "Listen.. I cant deny that I've been pretty jealous. I mean, Stella talks about you all the time. It's a little weird. But I'd better get used to it I guess." He continued with a slight smile. "You mean a lot to her."

Mac opened his mouth to say something, but he had no idea what. He had been incredibly mad at William, just for being William.

"Thanks. I guess." He finally managed, shaking Williams hand. "I'll tell her you'll be there soon."

Mac walked down the hallway, feeling guilty about being so jealous, in reality, he had nothing to be jealous about. Stella was his best friend. He'd known her for what felt like a lifetime. Even though it was in reality just 12 years.

"Hey." He said the minute he turned into the room where Stella was sitting halfway upright in the hospital bed. Looking very confused.

"Hey." She replied, with a slight smile on her face. Reminding him of the surprised, bordering to chocked look that had shown on her face, when he just appeared in Greece, to be there for her. It was a look he had saved in his memory. And he'd never let it slip.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned, after hugging her tightly, before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Tired. Numb. Moving will soon become a routine for me." She sighed, looking at her hands.

"As long as you're alright." Mac said, holding his hand on her shoulder. "William will be in soon."

"Okay.. Mac I... Thanks for being here." She said smiling. "I'll be alright. I just need some time."

**A/N: I know the chapter is kind'a short, but There has been so much with School lately. But I count on updating soon again. Or one of my other stories..**

Haruko.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I'm jumping in time, but I think it fits best for this part of the story. We all know who Stella is supposed to be with.. :D**

**Sorry about the short chapter, and the lack of updates. I've had a lot to do in school.**

Chapter 5:

"Honey... Honey Listen to me!" Stella growled, closing the door to her office. Luckily Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes weren't in at the moment. "You have barely been home lately!"

"She needs my help." William excused, Stella groaned frustrated, feeling like tossing her phone across the floor.

"You are a doctor! Hundreds of people needs your help all the time!" She continued desperately, she just wanted him to pay attention to her every once in a while. "If you live like this every time, you're going to end up very, very lonely."

"Was that a threat?" He asked provocatively. Stella clenched her fist till her knuckles turned white.

"I miss you! That's all I am saying. And so does Elisabeth!" She said, closing her eyes tightly to keep the tears back. "She calls me mom.. You know why? Because the last 3 weeks, I'm the only parent she's had!"

"She does?" William asked surprised. Stella sighed, Elisabeth had been calling her mom several times when William were home, on those rare occasions. But he hadn't even noticed.

"This gotta change Will." She said softly. "Please come home tonight."

"I have to find out what's wrong with her Stella. This poor little girl, she deserves a chance." He said, Stella felt the first of many tears run down her cheek. "I miss you Will."

She took the phone from her ear, hung up before she would have to curl up crying in her chair. Since he had gotten this patient. He had spent all his time at the hospital. Slept there several times too.

Maybe she just had to accept the fact that William had these fases, she wanted to be with him. And it had only been like this for three weeks, it would be over soon.

-o-

"Mom?" the now 4 year old Elisabeth asked, even though Stella loved the fact that Elisabeth had accepted her into the family as a parent. She still felt sad, was reminded every time she used the word 'mom', that William wasn't there for them right now. He was too busy saving this little patient. Of course it was honorable, but when his own daughter was taking hits, the honorable disappeared.

"Yea sweetheart?" Stella asked softly, stroking the little girls hair.

"Can you sing a lullaby?" She asked, Stella smiled and nodded. All the while she was singing words of comfort, safety and love. She thought about what she herself had missed when she was a girl, and how happy she was, to be here for Lisa.

Elisabeth closed her eyes, smiling quietly. She hadn't been more than a year when her mother died. It must be weird for her to suddenly have a mom again.

As she was sure Elisabeth was sound asleep, Stella felt another tear run down her cheek. It had been almost 4 months since she moved in after the fire. Not once, had it been like this. Not until now.

Everything had been so perfect. Now it just felt like it was falling apart. Right in front of her.

-o-

"I don't know if you remember me." Stella started. "I'm Stella Bonasera, you used to come home to me every night." She said in the phone. William hadn't answered, but she hadn't really expected him to. "I'm just calling to let you know that if you don't want your daughter to spend the night in preschool, you have to pick her up by 4. I have to work late."

Stella hung up the phone with a defeatist sigh as she got up to go fetch herself a cup of coffee. But she was stopped by Mac who entered her office, with a confused look on his face.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked casually, "As far as I know you're running shorter shifts this week to pick up Elisabeth right?"

"Yea well, William's gotta take care of his child himself for a while." She hissed as she marched right past Mac, out into the hallway. She didn't really know why she growled at Mac, he was just trying to look out for her.

Maybe that was what she needed. Not a guy who spent every minute of his day at work, not caring for her, not even for his own daughter.

-o-

Stella sat in her office, her chin resting comfortably in her hand. She had given up on working, and Mac had already told her to go home several times, but her didn't understand what she was doing. But maybe that was just because she hadn't taken her time to explain it.

She stared blindly at the undefinable blur her computerscreen had become as a result of her lack of sleep. But she stubbornly refused to go home. Not until William personally asked her to.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Mac asked concerned, standing in the door to her office.

"No." She said stubbornly. Not even sparing him a look until he walked to her and held his hand on her shoulder. "What's going on Stella?"

"I just need to be a little away from... things." She sighed, turning her face away from him again. Because she knew he would see right through her, if she looked him in the eyes.

"Come with me for a minute." He said, walked out of her office, into his. She hesitated for a short while, before deciding that maybe it would be best to go with him, and talk this out.

Every step she took towards his office, felt like it lead her into a bottomless, black pool of fear. Fear of losing William to his work, fear of being alone, fear of never being able to feel this happiness again.

"What the hell's buggin' ya?" He asked, quoting her greek question. It had been pretty damn look since she'd asked him that. But his use of the words, made her remember how they always were there for eachother.

"I..A few weeks ago, William got this new patient. An infant girl." She started, "She's suffering from a congenital heart defect. It was discovered incredibly late, and her chances of surviving it for more than a year even with treatment, are very slim." She looked at her hands as Mac sat her down in the couch.

She felt guilty for wanting William to spend less time on trying to cure this little girl, but also, she knew that both her and Elisabeth needed him as well.

"He's been spending all of his time at the hospital, he even sleeps there some nights." She continued, trying not to start crying, even though she knew it was only a matter of time, before she'd be unable to keep a lid on her fears.

"How often is home?" Mac asked, probably not really knowing what else to do.

"An hour every day, to shower and change clothes. 2 the most, if he doesn't stay to sleep. Which he barely does." She explained, feeling comfort run right through her as Mac held his hand on her back awkwardly.

"That's why you've been taking care of Elisabeth?" He asked, a compassionate look in his eyes as she just nodded.

"I just feel so alone..." She admitted, still trying in vain to hold back the tears that were so close to pouring down her face now. "I don't demand that he's by my side all the time, I just... I would do anything for him.. Is it so wrong that I wish he'd do the same for me?"

Mac just looked at her, allowed her to do the talking, he knew that nothing he could say would make this better.

"Elisabeth misses him. And... Hell so do I." She sighed, tears starting to run down her cheeks as she sadly exclaimed that she couldn't keep being strong all the time.

"Who said you had to?" Mac asked curiously, Stella glared at him for a second, before burying her face in her hands. "I've been more or less on my own my whole life. I just need to relax, be my self, and know that someone's taking care of me." She said as she looked up at him, staring right into his caring bluish eyes. It was like the whole world stopped for a second as she just felt his concern bring ease to her racing heart.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. It was so tempting to move her face to his, feel his soft lips against hers.

It was only as she 5 seconds later pulled back, knew that this wasn't the way to go. Mac, who had been putting as much into the kiss as she had, also pulled a little away.

"This is not the smartest thing to do..." She sighed, he nodded, calmly said that he knew. As he pulled her into a friendly hug. "It's gonna be alright."

"I need my best friend right now Mac..." She said, not wanting him to ever let her go. "I'm pregnant. And William's not here for me."

"Stella..." Mac said surprised, but somehow still calm. "You haven't told him?"

"How could I?" She asked anxiously, she already feared she was losing him, this could just make it all worse. Or make him feel obliged to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this chapter has been long coming, but again, I have a lot on my mind. I hope you wont hate me too much for this. But just remind, it's all clearing the path towards what we all know we want.**

Chapter 6:

"Stella I'm sorry." William said almost pleading. After 4 nights of staying late at the lab, Stella was just about ready to give up on ever getting Will to realize that she wasn't okay. "I know I deserve this..." He continued. She got up from her comfortable chair, and closed the door to the office. It was just after dinner time, most people had gone home, but there were still a few people at the lab.

"That's right. You do." She stated matter-of -factly. For now, hiding her fears and sadness between her anger. He had bailed on her, not only her, but Elisabeth too, for the past 3 weeks.

"Please, come home, so we can talk about this." He asked, she didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. 'Come home' was the only thing she'd been pleading him to do for so long.

"Will... I..." She started. "No. We can talk about this here, for now." She said firmly, she wouldn't feel as fragile and vulnerable at home. And if everything would go completely wrong, she would have Mac just a few offices away.

"Okay.. I don't mind." William said. "I know, I've been a horrible boyfriend lately, and I shouldn't throw myself into work like that." He said, taking a couple of steps closer to her. Her first thought was to back away, but she couldn't, she needed the closeness right now.

"William..." She started again. But he stopped her by stroking a stray curl from her face. "I do that, sometimes, disappear into my work. But then I realize how lucky I am, to have you, to kick me hard."

Stella laughed shortly, she couldn't help it, he was amazing. No matter how mad she was, he could make it all go away, just like that.

"Stella, I love you. So much. I don't want to lose you because of this." He said, for a second sounding like he was done talking, but as he lifted her chin up, making her look into his eyes. He blurted out four words, she hadn't expected to hear. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped in surprise, not at all knowing how to react, but before she even got a second to think, she felt the first tear run down her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, allowing her forehead to drop down and land on his shoulder. But only for a brief second before she looked at him.

"I'm pregnant, Will." She said, his look was unreadable for a short time, before he affectionately brushed her tears away.

"Is that a no?" He asked with a shy, but very happy smile on his face as she laughed, kissed him softly. Quietly whispered that it was yes. She hadn't though much about it, but it seemed like the perfect opportunity for her.

"I don't have a ring right now, it was, kind of a spontaneous decision.." He admitted, she wrapped her arms around him. "It doesn't matter."

"I'll take you to every jewelery shop in town tomorrow, and find just the ring you want." He said, she smiled, just enjoyed the surprising, but pleasant turn of events.

-o-

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked judgmentally. Stella smiled innocently as she commented that she was working. Just as usual.

"You have a wedding in a month, and you'll have a baby in 2. Don't you have something better to do?" He continued, practically ignoring her obvious comment.

"Right, you mean pick a wedding dress, decide on cake, Finish the nursery?" She asked, Mac nodded. To which she just blinked happily. "Way ahead of ya Mac. My dress is just being finished, the cake is chosen and the nursery is pink from top to bottom."

"Congratulations Stella." He said calmly, she looked at him, with a confused look in her eyes, until she realized that he meant it. "Thank you."

"Go home, if nothing else, then because I ask you to?" He asked with a slight smile, she nodded distracted as she noticed Elisabeth come sprinting down the hallway.

"Here comes my cab." Stella said with a smile as the little girl greeted her, by hugging her legs, and looking up at her. "I won." She said with a grin, looking over her shoulder to spot her dad.

"And here I thought you would actually go home by yourself..." William commented as he entered the room. "You are getting too old for this." He commented as Elisabeth practically climbed up his front, till she ended up sitting on his shoulders.

"Did you tell her that it's time to go home?" William asked Elisabeth, who adorably looked at Stella and said. "It's time to go home."

"Now she did." Stella said calmly, "I'll see you tomorrow Mac."

-o-

"Just 2 more weeks." Wiliam said as he woke Stella up by running his fingers over her rather large belly. "And then just another 4." he continued. Stella laughed.

"I think I know that better than you do." She mocked as she sat up. "God, I feel like I haven't slept for more than 5 minutes the past decade."

"Actually. You have slept almost 12 hours.. It's almost noon." He said quietly, "I have to go to work. Could you look after Elisabeth?"

"Of course. I've got a few wedding details to take care of, she can help me." Stella yawned. "But first, I'm gonna pretend you never woke me up."

"You are one lazy woman Stella." He joked as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight. I love you."

"Love you too." Stella said, crawling deep beneath the covers again.

-o-

Mac stood outside the door, raindrops falling from his clothes, to the dark carpet in the hallway. The dim light not making this any easier for him.

When they had gathered in his office, to decide what to do, and who to tell her, there hadn't been much doubt about the fact that he was the one, who was going to break her heart.

He couldn't get himself to raise his hand and knock, because he knew he would meet a sight, that no one wanted to see. He would have to watch his best friend crumble under the same weight that had pushed himself into the bottom of despair several years ago.

His knuckles brushed against the hard wooden surface, but only briefly, how could he tell her this? How could he possibly do this to her?

He took a deep breath, he could already imagine how she would react, and he wasn't looking forwards to it.

He finally pulled himself together and knocked at the door, looking at his feet, hoping that this wasn't true.

It didn't take long, before the door was opened, and revealed a very pregnant Stella, standing her a pair of Pajama pants and a T-shirt with the words 'I went to med. School to score.' Probably Williams.

"Mac?" She asked confused as she showed him inside, closed the door behind him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." He said numbly, he had no idea how to break this to her, and didn't see any other options than to push it a little longer, so he could maybe find a better way to tell her.

"You didn't, The baby wouldn't settle down, I just went to bed because I had nothing better to do." She explained, Mac nodded as if he understood.

"Stella I.." He started as he told her that she'd probably need to sit down. "They.. They found William, in his car in the hospital parking garage..."

She looked at him with a confused, and anxious look in her eyes. "Wha.. What are you telling me Mac?" She asked, her eyes already watering.

"He was shot." He sighed. "He was dead when we got there."

She didn't utter a word after that, the tears rolled quietly down her cheeks for a couple of seconds, before Mac wrapped his arms around her. Held her tightly as she started really crying. Whispering 'no' repeatedly.

She just cried and cried, and Mac couldn't do anything but hold her as he watched her crumble anxiously.

After a few minutes, the noise had woken up Elisabeth who appeared in the door to her room, with a confused look on her face.

"Mommy what is wrong?" She asked as she walked to Stella and quietly laid her arms around her. Mac backed away, but kept his hand on Stellas shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

Stella wrapped her arms around Elisabeth, held the young girl close as she tried to regain her ability to speak.

"It all be okay mom. Don't be sad." The girl soothed, holding her arms around Stellas neck. Mac felt his heart break by the sight of the young girl, who had accepted Stella as a mom, now trying to comfort her, without knowing that her father was dead.

"I know Sweetie. I know." Stella said, trying not to cry. "But I have to tell you something. And it's not good."

"Daddy?" Elisabeth asked, of course worrying about him first, because he hadn't been home for a while.

"He's gone Lisa." Stella sighed sadly, another wave of tears welling up in her eyes as the little girl looked at her and asked where he'd went?

"He is up in heaven, he's not coming back." Stella continued, fighting to keep herself composed for the little girl. But as Elisabeth started crying, Stella couldn't hold it back any more.

Mac didn't know what to do about himself as he watched his best friend, and her daughter hold each other, fighting to find a little comfort, to soothe the awful loss.

After a long time of tears and desperate questions, Mac watched Stella sit on the edge of Elisabeths bed, sing a quiet lullaby to a girl who was already asleep, but it seemed to bring comfort to Stella to know that she wasn't alone, even though she'd just been told, that her fiancee was dead.

"Stella?" Mac asked quietly, didn't know what to do as she looked at him, teary eyed and tired. She got up pretty soon and walked with him to the livingroom, after closing the door to Elisabeths room.

"Will you stay tonight? I don't want to be on my own right now." She asked shyly, He nodded, told her that she knew he was there for her.

"Thank you Mac." She sighed as he enveloped her in a friendly hug again, holding her tight, all the while, knowing that he couldn't do anything to make the pain go away.

-o-

Mac walked into Stella and Williams bedroom, well knowing he had nothing to do there, but he still picked up her duvet and carried it to the livingroom, where he placed it caringly over her pregnant, but still slender figure.

He had seen the pain in her eyes, but also the fear of being alone, and left behind. It must be so much worse for her, she was left alone with a daughter, and soon a new baby girl.

He didn't really know whether Stella would try to get custody over Elisabeth, but he couldn't imagine that she wouldn't. She loved that little girl, very much. No one would be better at taking care of her either.

Mac smiled slightly, as Stella drew the duvet a little tighter around her, and yawned, in her sleep unaware of the struggle she would have to go through very soon.


End file.
